How Much I Love You
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Makoto worries that since Gou is always admiring the other guys that she is not as interested in him. *Fill to a prompt on Part One of the Iwatobi Swim Club Meme on DreamWidth.*


"Besides..." She presses closer, narrowing in on his lips, giving them a light, warming peck, "No one's quite like you." Gou took a deep breath, smile already radiant on her face.

"But..." Makoto trailed off, losing the incentive to pile on top of himself, the pressing insecurities that she'd unknowingly encouraged before.

"Besides your Latissimus Dorsi is sexier than anyone's I've ever met, because you take so much care of it, and do you realize how pretty your smile is." Gou beamed, pressing a light kiss to his lats in evidence of that point.

Makoto shook his head, a smile beginning to blossom on his face as he pretended that her compliments about his back were just that and not something that warmed his heart just a little bit.

"Makoto, you are the sweetest person that I ever met." Gou smiled at him as she wrapped her arms gingerly around his waist, hugging him in a big, tight, Gou-sized squeeze.

"What about Nagisa? Or Momo?" Makoto took a deep breath, just the other day, his girlfriend had been complimenting their muscles, and he well knew like everyone else that Momo had the biggest crush on Gou. Nagisa was an all around ray of sunshine that Makoto would not easily forget is a sweet person.

"Makoto," Gou took a deep breath, "You swim way better than Momo, and Nagisa feels like a little brother half the time, anyway. I'd trust Nagisa with as much as I'd trust a baby brother, and I've never really been into Momo either." She paused, giving her boyfriend a speculative glance.

Makoto stared back, meeting his girlfriend's red-brown eyes, "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"I'm trying to figure out whether I should tell you absolutely everything that I love about you, because that would take all day." Gou smiled as she stood a little straighter

Makoto's gentle smile was so warm and full of life that Gou could have melted looking at him.

"You actually call me Kou. You, right now, are smiling one of my most favorite smiles back at me, the ones that you really mean and only give to the people most important to you. You are gentle, and though I've kissed no one else to know for sure, you give the best kisses." Just the memory of them felt like floating to recall. His kisses were gentle and slow, and somehow, she could feel the love in every second. They were never rushed or lackluster; they always managed to make her feel like the world and more. Kou couldn't imagine anyone leaving better kisses than Makoto, whether they only had two seconds or whether it felt like they'd been kissing for at least two minutes so far.

"I've only ever kissed you, too. I can't be that good." Makoto paused as he looked at his girlfriend, not quite prepared for the little kiss that she'd leave on his forehead that she had to stand up on her tiptoes to reach.

"Your humility is so darn attractive, too." Gou shook her head, "I love your height. I love having to stand up on my tiptoes to even reach your forehead to kiss it. I love when you let your guard down and blush when all I want to do is cuddle you and hold you near."  
Kou glanced into his eyes, "I love how your eyes tell me everything that you feel, and how you never tell a lie. I love that you are always sweet to me and know when to just be quiet when I'm on my period and could strangle someone. I love that one time when you went to the store to buy me pads, though you really didn't need to. Someone else could have."

Makoto's cheeks turned that shade of pink that Kou found one of the most endearing colors ever.

"Your Deltoids are very well tuned and trained. They look so good!" Gou reached up to place light kisses on his shoulders, careful to place them where she knew the muscles to be. Her heart lightly chirped in rhythm to the gentle kisses. She really did love him, despite admiriing that guys on her swim team more often than she felt like she should.

Makoto shook his head, but his smile was the affectionate kind of smile that she also loved.

"Your triceps and biceps, have you seen how they look?" She pressed kisses on both his biceps and his triceps, making sure that she kissed both of his arms. Kou truly loved everything about her boyfriend, which included pretty much every muscle and so much more than mere appearance could tell.

"I have." Makoto watched his girlfriend peer up at him.

"And, I wasn't going to say anything about this before, but I love your Pectorial muscles." Kou's face turned a brilliant shade of red as she pressed her lips against his chest, kissing his Pectorial muscle.

As she righted herself, she pressed onto the nerves that made her want to crawl and hide and spoke up instead, "I don't even care if I look like a fool around you, because I know you'll catch me and that you won't judge me for it. You make me comfortable, despite how weird we both know I can be." Gou took a deep breath, trying to ease the remainder of her nerves out of the way, so that she could focus on reassuring her boyfriend.

"You don't look like a fool, Kou." Makoto spoke up, and the sincerity in his voice soothed the last of her nerves, sending them up and packing.

"I love that you even put others first; you are very selfless, Makoto. You are my inspiration more often than not. I wish, at times, that I can be more like you. I just love and admire you so much. Don't beat yourself up, over my mistakes. I may look at the boys at the swim meets or during practice, but you are the only boy that will always have my eye."  
"I love you, too, Kou." Makoto murmured, "Just don't forget, that you are incredible too. You are a natural leader, and you are pretty confident, most of the time. You are incredible, Kou."

Kou smiled as she leaned closer to him, to press another light kiss to his lips. While she would probably start working at not being too interested in the other guys' muscles. Right now though, she definitely wanted her boyfriend to know just how absolutely incredible and awesome he was and to not have to worry that she found the other guys more attractive than she finds him, because really, Makoto was the only guy that held her heart and would hold her heart. She refused to even give another guy more than an interest in his muscles, because to Gou, muscles were one thing though incredible, just who she'd fallen in love with was another.

Makoto was who she'd fallen in love with, and she was not about to give any other guy a chance. Gou just hoped that he knew that, and she was determined to be as sweet and loving to him, to completely reassure him as she possibly could.


End file.
